Nerf/Leyendas
Los nerfs eran una especie de mamíferos herbívoros con astas que se encontraban en toda la galaxia. Biología thumb|left|200px|Un nerf que vive en las montañas de Alderaan. Los nerfs eran cuadrúpedos caracterizados por sus cuatro cuernos curvos y sus peludos abrigos de piel. El nerf común se encontraba a unos 1.3 metros en el hombro. Su masa de cabello se enredaba fácilmente, creando una red perfecta para que se adhieran insectos y objetos extraños. Por lo tanto, llevaban un olor acre. Los nerfs a menudo masticaban su bolo, creando saliva excesiva que se sumaba a su imagen repugnante. La saliva era pegajosa, de color negro y casi imposible de quitar de la ropa. Su saliva también tenía cualidades ácidas y podría causar quemaduras si tocaba la piel expuesta. Los nerfs masculinos eran generalmente más grandes y más agresivos que sus contrapartes femeninas, con cuernos más pronunciados. Eran conocidos por pisotear a los jóvenes y maltratar a las hembras. Debido a esto, los machos se mantuvieron separados del resto de la manada.The Essential Guide to Alien Species En la naturaleza, los nerfs eran presas comunes de depredadores como los gatos manka y los taoparis. A menudo los cazaban seres inteligentes como los gungans. Los nerfs tenían una visión nocturna inusualmente aguda, ayudándoles a detectar depredadores nocturnos con facilidad. Domesticación Los nerfs se originaron en Alderaan y se criaron en granjas y en viveros de animales en planetas como Alderaan y Kashyyyk. Debido a la importancia de los nerfs en la galaxia, fueron exportados desde Alderaan y criados para existir en otros mundos, específicamente en el Núcleo y el Borde Interior, por lo que los nerfs no se extinguieron cuando Alderaan fue destruido en el 0 ABY. Los nerfs no se encontraban comúnmente más allá del Borde Medio, ya que la mayoría de los ganaderos optaron por criar a los menos problemáticos bantha. Algunos planetas desarrollaron programas eficientes de producción y monitoreo de nerfs, como el Consejo de Pastoreo de Nerfs de Fennesa. Los pastores de las bestias, conocidos como pastores de nerf, eran bien conocidos por ser tan desaliñados y hoscos como su ganado. Llevaban a las hembras y crías al campo para pastar durante semanas, mientras que los machos comían pastos cosechados en el rancho. Aunque los pastores de nerfs eran vistos como seres menores, su papel en la sociedad era vital. El cuero y el pelaje de los nerf se trataban con productos químicos y se cardaban en láminas de lana para usar en ropa, calzado y muebles. thumb|right|190px|Un nerf y su [[Pastor de nerf/Leyendas|pastor.]] La carne de nerf se encontraba entre las más rentables de la galaxia, y los restaurantes con bistec de nerf se encontraban comúnmente en los Mundos del Núcleo. La industria de la carne de nerf era un sector muy importante de la economía de planetas como Olanet. Algunas empresas se dedicaron al procesamiento de la carne de Nerf, como Industrias Haugg Nerf, la Corporación Rancho Cuerno Grandioso y Rancho Nerf Doble Zed de Davengatt.Death, Dirt, and the Nerf Rancher's DaughterStar Wars: Bounty Hunter La carne de nerf era preparada y servida de varias maneras, tales como: *Estofado de nerf X-wing: Isard's Revenge *Hamburguesa de nerf Tatooine Ghost *Pan de nerf La Nueva Orden Jedi: Recuperación *Medallón de nerfLa Trampa del Paraíso *Costillas nerfNido Oscuro II: La Reina Invisible *Chorizo de nerf *bistec de nerf *Filete de lomo de nerf Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio *Nerf ahumadon *Smoked nerfAla-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde *Cubitos de nerf *Tripas de nerf *Nerf untadoNido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido Subspecies Debido a la capacidad de los nerf para adaptarse fácilmente a ambientes hostiles, existían varias subespecies definidas. Alderaan era el hogar de dos subespecies de nerf; el nerf de las llanuras y el más delgado nerf del bosque. También se encontraron varias razas de nerf en los mundos del Triunvirato Tunroth. thumb|right|Un nerf de Grizmallt. *El nerf de Grizmallt era extremadamente raro y solo se podía encontrar en el planeta Grizmallt. Tenían un gran parecido a un eopie con astas. De hecho, su apariencia delgada y sus dedos distales con garras llevaron a algunos xenobiólogos a preguntarse si la criatura era o no un verdadero nerf. *El nerf de montaña evolucionó en Fennesa después de ser llevado allí por un grupo de colonos. Los colonos permitieron que los nerfs deambularan libremente por las montañas, y pronto comenzaron a refugiarse en las cuevas. Esto dificultaba capturarlos para domesticarlos. Su saliva era más ácida que el nerf común, y podía causar quemaduras en la piel si no se lavaba rápidamente. *El nerf salvaje era, como su nombre lo indica, una especie salvaje de nerf nativa de varios planetas, incluido Noquivzor. *El nerf de Larkin era una subespecie poco conocida nativa de Pii III. *El nerf lanudo. Nerfs en la cultura *El lanzamiento de nerf era un deporte ilegal y poco ortodoxo en el que los concursantes lanzaban nerfs por distancia y precisión. *La varicela de nerf era una infección leve común entre los niños de Alderaan. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Cosecha Roja'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * *''Darkness Shared'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Velo de Taaiciones'' *''Oblivion's Kiss'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' * * * *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Decision: Almas'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Punto de Ruptura'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar II: Curandera Jedi'' *''La Prueba del Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novela *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * *''Yoda: Encuentro Oscuro'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' * * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * *''La Trampa del Paraíso'' * *''El Poder de la Fuerza'' novela * *''Amanecer Rebelde'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Shadow Games'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' * * *''Lealtad'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' * * * *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contrataaca'' novela juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contrataaca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contrataaca]] * * *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Child of Light'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Ala-X: El Escuadrón Rebelde'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Simple Tricks'' * *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' * *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza II: Refugiado'' *''Nido Oscuro I: El Rey Unido'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Tempestad'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Infierno'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Revelación'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Invencible'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Presagio'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Vórtice'' *''Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' }} Apariciones no canónicas * * * *''Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars *Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' * *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * *''The Kathol Outback'' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Suns of Fortune'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Criaturas de Alderaan Categoría:Criaturas domesticadas Categoría:Criaturas comestibles Categoría:Criaturas de praderas y llanuras Categoría:Criaturas herbívoras Categoría:Criaturas de rebaño y manada Categoría:Mamíferos Categoría:Subespecies de nerf Categoría:Especies no inteligentes